Kaiba's Virtual World of Survival Horror
by TheTombRobber
Summary: Updated for chapters 6, 7, and 8!
1. The Invitation

Kaiba's Virtual World of Survival Horror Cast: Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Kaiba, Joey, Anzu (or Tea as some people know her.), Pegasus, Mokuba, Tristan, and some other appearances.  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
Yugi's POV

It all began on that fateful day, when Grandpa came in with the mail. He said there was a letter for me and he handed it to me. I ran up to my room and quickly opened the letter. It was a letter. From Kaiba! It was an invitation to experiment his newest invention. It also said to bring some friends along with me as they are invited as well. For some reason, I was overjoyed. Yami asked me why I was happy and I explained to him about Kaiba's newest invention. Yami then told me that he had a strange feeling about Kaiba's invention and that we should be careful. I nodded and ran outside the shop to go look for my friends.  
I ran to Anzu's house and knocked on her door. The door opened and Anzu stood there. "Yugi," she shouted, "what are you doing here!?" I showed her the invitation I received in the letter and she understood. Anzu agreed to go along and understood when the demonstration took place. She ran back into her house and shut the door. "That's one down, three to go now, Yugi," said Yami. Suddenly, someone was calling out to me. I turned to the other side of the street and found Ryou there. I ran to the other side of the road and told him about the invitation. "Interesting," said Ryou, "I think I'll come along." I watched as Ryou walked away and I walked in the other direction, towards Tristan's house.  
As I approached Tristan's house, a bottle flew out the window and nearly hit me! I walked carefully to his house and was about to knock on his door until his door open. Tristan ran out of the door and found me standing there. "Hey Yugi, what are you doing around here," he asked. "I wanted to show you this invitation I got from a letter today," I said. I took out the invitation and handed it to him. Tristan began to read to invitation and nodded. He told me he'd be there early and then he ran somewhere, as if he were going to Joey's house. I followed after Tristan until I was at Joey's building. Then I remembered something, if I were to knock on his door and his dad opened up, then there would be complications, seeing as how his dad is an alcoholic. I went to the nearest payphone; put in the amount needed, and called Joey. "Hello," he asked, "Who's this?" "It's me, Yugi," I replied. "Hey Yugi! Did you get that invitation to Kaiba's new invention," he said. "That's why I was calling you, but I see you got an invitation. I guess I'll meet you there then Joey. See you tomorrow," I said as I hung up the phone.  
After an exhausting day of running back and forth, I decided to call it a day and go back to the shop. As I walked in the shop, Grandpa told me about something that was on the news. It was about Kaiba's new invention. He told me the invention was another virtual world, but it was nothing related to duel monsters. When he finished telling me the news, I ran upstairs and jumped into bed. Yami asked me if I was glad that it had nothing to do with duel monsters because duel monsters usually led to something bad when it had to do with virtual worlds. I told him yes and I went to sleep until the next morning.

Kaiba's POV

Finally, I've completed this new invention. I can't wait to test this out. Sure, it may have nothing to do with duel monsters but I think the guests and I will enjoy it. After playing that game on my business trip, I decided that it would mix well with the virtual world. I hope they like horror movies, cause it seems they'll be in one soon!

Yugi's POV

I woke up this morning and quickly ate breakfast. I dressed up quickly, grabbed the invitation and ran out the door. I headed towards Kaiba Corp., where the invention demonstration was taking place. As I got there, I found Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Bakura waiting there for me. We all entered the building and we one of Kaiba's workers gave us a tour around the place. After the tour, he led us into the testing area and found many pods and Kaiba facing a wall. "Welcome. I invited you so you can test out my new invention. We will begin shortly. We just need to make a few preparations," he said, "Mokuba! Come here for a sec." Mokuba came walking in with a big, black bag, which seemed to be light since Mokuba was carrying it with ease. He hand Kaiba the bag and Kaiba looked inside and then looked at us. He reached into the bag and tossed Joey a light gun, those used in arcade games. He handed the rest of us light guns and told us to pick a pod, connect the light gun inside the pod, and close the pod. We did as he said and he typed something on his computer. "3.2.1. Welcome to the virtual world of survival horror," Kaiba said and laughing as we were sent to the virtual world.

Kaiba's POV

Seems they're inside the world now. I'd like to see what it's like, but who would run the simulator? Not Mokuba, he doesn't understand how to use it. I walked along the pods and looked inside until I stood nearby two empty pods, while Mokuba was standing near me. Suddenly, Mokuba fell inside the pod and the pod closed on him. "MOKUBA," I shouted. The simulator started and Mokuba was sent inside the virtual world. Then, I was hit from behind into the pod as well. The simulator started and I saw the face of the person who knocked me in before I was sent into the virtual world.


	2. The Loss of Friends

Chapter 2: The Loss of Friends

Yugi's POV  
  
I had awakened after what seemed like an hour. I found myself in a  
restaurant. It seems very real, because it looks like that restaurant  
where Anzu works at. In fact... Isn't that Anzu passing by? It is! I  
followed her and she stopped when she noticed I was following her. "Is  
there something wrong Yugi," she asked. I shook my head and looked at my  
surroundings to see the others: Joey, Tristan, and Ryou. I sat down on a  
stool and noticed that I was sitting next to Mai. She looked at my way  
and noticed me by asking, "Hey Yugi, how's it going?" I told her I was  
doing well and I asked a waiter for a glass of water. The waiter turned  
around, who revealed himself to be Rex Raptor. I was shocked by this and  
tried to ignore what I had just seen, because he looked funny as a  
waiter.  
Rex handed me the water and continued serving the other customers.  
Just then, the door opened and I couldn't believe whom I was seeing at  
the door. It was Kaiba and Mokuba! They looked angered at something.  
Then I realized something... If they're here, then who's operating the  
virtual game machine? They walked towards me and sat down beside me. I  
asked Kaiba what they were doing here and he told me that he was forced  
here against his will, that someone had dragged him along. The door  
opened again, but it was a slouching man who seemed to be twitching. Rex  
had stopped to look at the person and then walked towards him. The man  
looked up and was staring into Rex's eyes with a haunting look.  
"Weevil?," asked Rex in shock. 'Weevil' had jumped on Rex and bit his  
neck, tearing off a chunk of skin off of Rex's neck and Rex had pushed  
him out of the door. He locked the door and dropped to the floor while  
the blood was pouring out of his neck.  
Joey yelled, "We have to get out of here!" I noticed a handgun by  
my side and took it with me. I stood up and looked around. I noticed the  
others trying to open a door, but it seemed to be locked. There has to  
be a key for that door somewhere. Just then, I noticed that Ryou had  
taken out a set of lockpicks and began to pick the lock carefully.  
While Ryou was trying to pick the lock, 'Weevil' and many more people  
that were under his condition had broken down the door and went after  
the helpless Rex. He could do nothing but stare and accept his fate.  
"Got it," exclaimed Ryou and opened the door. I couldn't bear to watch  
the zombies devour Rex and I ran into the room they all entered.  
The room had led to stairs that led to the second floor. We all  
ran up the stairs and a zombie had bursted through a window halfway up  
the stairs. We avoided it and made it to the second floor. We walked  
around until we found a locker room. Anzu remembered that she had left  
something there so she ran in there. Once again, another locked door  
was found and it was up to Ryou to unlock the door. We all split up to  
find anything that can help us. I looked around the area and found a  
nail gun lying on a desk. I took it with me and found some wood nearby  
the nail gun. Just then, a loud thud from the first floor was heard.  
It seems that the zombies had busted through the door that led to this  
floor! I looked at where we entered and found a place to block the  
zombies off with the wood. I grabbed some wooden boards and ran to the  
stairs and began to put them up, but it was impossible for me to do it  
alone. Joey came and helped me with the boards and we sealed off the  
stairs together.  
I heard a click from where Ryou was and he shouted that the door  
was unlocked. Everyone had gathered at the door and I noticed that  
everyone had found some form of weapon. Kaiba and Mokuba found  
handguns, Tristan had a spear, Joey had a iron pipe, Anzu had a flame  
spray, and Mai found herself a shotgun. Ryou was the only one that  
was vulnerable. We opened the door and found more stairs. We ran up  
the stairs and found ourselves on the third floor, which was some sort  
of wine cellar. I found a door just right next to where the entrance  
to the third floor was and I entered it with Ryou and Joey following  
me. It was a liquor room with a lot of empty bottles lying on the  
floor. I searched the room carefully and found a key labeled  
'Forklift.' I heard another thud, which was just outside of this room.  
Then, there was banging on the door that led to the room. I took aim  
at the door and waited.  
The doorknob opened and a bloody Rex walked in, limping and  
stretching his arms out towards us like a zombie. I shut my eyes and  
fired a few round at Rex. I ran out of the room without looking at his  
body and followed the corridor until I found myself in front of a  
forklift. I used the forklift key to turn it on. I noticed to my right  
that there was a stack of boxes on top of the forklift. I flipped the  
switch and the forklift had lifted the boxes to make an emergency path.  
Mai and Anzu had found stairs that led to the emergency path and told us  
all to hurry up and go through it. We all followed them and as we looked  
down, we noticed a group of zombies gathering below us as we crawled to  
safety. The emergency path led to stairs, which led to the roof of the  
restaurant. Everyone walked out onto the roof, but I noticed a key,  
sitting on a rusty desk. I grabbed it and ran out. I noticed that all my  
friends were being pecked by crows which seemed to be infected with the  
virus.  
Anzu seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. A crow was  
pecking her, forcing her to step back towards the edge of the roof. I  
tried to reach her before she fell off, but it was too late. She slipped  
and fell off... Meaning... She's dead... Tristan managed to kill one of  
the crows attacking him, but his wounds were too much for him to handle.  
He limped into a corner, rested against the wall while bleeding, and  
called me over. I ran to him quickly and he asked me for my handgun.  
Joey and the rest of them managed to kill off the crows and they watched  
Tristan carefully. Tristan began to talk about weird things, about him  
dying and feeling the hunger for blood. He grabbed my handgun and shot  
himself in the heart. Joey stared as Tristan's dead arm dropped to the  
floor. "TRISTAN!" shouted Joey. He dropped to his knees and began to  
sob. I walked up to Tristan's body and took back my handgun. I took a  
few steps away towards Joey until I heard Tristan's body moving. I  
turned around quickly to find Tristan's eyes open quickly, revealing  
extremely bright, blue eyes. Tristan had went through the transformation  
of becoming a zombie and became one of them. He quickly rose to his feet  
and walked towards us. Joey was still on his knees in shock as Tristan  
was walking towards him. Tristan grabbed Joey and was about to bite Joey  
until he realized what was going on and began to beat Tristan's head  
with his iron pipe until the head come off. Joey slowly walked towards  
the edge of the roof and threw up in disgust.


	3. Always Look at Both Sides of the Street ...

Chapter 3: Always Look at Both Sides of the Street Before Crossing

Yugi's POV  
  
Why did this have to happen to Tristan and Anzu? Why couldn't it  
have happened to someone else? "TELL ME WHY!" I accidentally shouted.  
The others just stared at me and looked back at Joey. Mai tried to  
comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working. Kaiba and Mokuba stood  
in place, looking off in the other direction. I decided to get away  
from them and I walked where the roof led. I stopped at the end of the  
other side and found a door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.  
There was a sign on the door labeled 'Storage.' I looked at the key I  
picked up before we got out here. I looked at the label and it said  
'Storage' as well. I used the key on the door and unlocked it. I tossed  
the key aside and walked in. Inside the room were shelves that held  
soap, beverages, and other irrelevant objects. I noticed on top of one  
of the shelves a handgun clip. I tried to get it, but I was unable to,  
do to the fact that it was on top of the shelves.  
I stood on top of some boxes until I reached the top of the shelf  
and I grabbed the handgun clip. I jumped off from the boxes and landed  
safely on my feet. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob to go out to  
the roof, something, or someone, was banging on the door. It must be  
another one of those zombies. I aimed at the door to get ready to shoot  
it. As the door opened, the zombie rushed in and grabbed me. It tried to  
bite me, but out of nowhere, it was shoot in the head and its blood had  
shredded on my face. The zombie lost its grip and fell to the floor. I  
looked across to see who it was. It was hard to see, but I was able to  
make out a person in a black cloak. It was the same cloak that those  
rare hunters used. The person looked in my direction and ran off. I  
followed after him and noticed that a group of zombies were headed our  
way, about a group of fifteen. The man in the cloak and the rest of us  
backed away slowly with our weapons ready to be used in case one of them  
tried to attack us. "Crap," said the man in the cloak.  
  
???'s POV  
  
I walked toward to the control panel. Those fools have no idea  
what's in store for them. They are stuck in their horrible little  
virtual world while I'm still in the real world. I walked up to the microphone.

The microphone could be heard throughout the entire virtual world, so

I know they will hear this message. I leaned towards the mic, turned it on,

And said, "May I please have your attention everyone? You are all fucked.  
Thank you, that is all." I turned off the mic and walked away.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
What the hell all that about? Is this guy trying to be funny?  
Zombies are chasing us and he's trying to make funny comments? No  
way, I won't die. I have to make it for the sake of Tristan and Anzu! I  
stood up and ran towards them with my iron pipe. I began to beat them  
roughly with it and most of them began to fall. Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, and  
some weird guy in a black cloak had my back by shooting at them. Mai was  
simply terrified and ran to the other side of the roof. After ten  
minutes of shooting and bashing, they were all dead for good. We walked  
in Mai's direction and stood there, looking for a way out. "That door by  
us is only a storage room, there's no way out there," Yugi said. That odd  
man in the black cloak whistled and pretty soon, many people in black  
cloaks appeared out of nowhere. I think it was about a group of six of  
them that appeared.  
One of them whispered something to the man that was with us. He  
walked around and stood by a rusted fence that seemed pretty beat up.  
He began to kick the fence and tackle it. We just stared and wondered  
until we figured out that he was trying to knock down the fence. In his  
attempt to knock it down, his hood slid off, revealing his identity. It  
was Odion! "Hold it just a second! Is that you Odion? What are you doin'  
here," I asked. He continued ramming it as if he never heard me. After a  
minute, he managed to knock it over and went to the path that the fence  
blocked. All it did was led to the edge of the roof, and nearby an  
apartment building. I think I knew what they were trying to do, jump to  
the other building to escape. They all managed to get to the other side,  
so that just left Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou, Kaiba, Mai, and me. I decided that  
I should try to help them in case they barely made it. I jumped across  
the building to the other. I felt a little safer now. The others left  
without us and into the building.  
Damn them, I'll just have to try to help my friends. Yugi tried to  
jump, but nearly didn't make it and I caught him and got him to the  
building. Ryou jumped over and made it without help. Kaiba jumped over  
with Mokuba and they ran into the building as well. Damn that gut pisses  
me off. That just leaves Mai. She looked nervous and she looked down,  
which was a long drop if she fell. She closed her eyes and jumped over,  
but she jumped to early and nearly took the fall. I quickly grabbed her  
hand and struggled to pull her up. She looked at me in fear, afraid that  
I was going to let go. After a long try, I managed to get her up. I took  
a deep breath and told her and my other friends to go on with me cause  
I'd catch up with them. They did as I told them and I looked around the  
roof of this building. I luckily found myself a handgun. I grabbed it,  
picked it up, and ran into the building.  
They weren't there, so I suspected that they had already gone to  
the first floor. I found an elevator and called it up to this floor. I  
waited until there was banging on the door beside me. "Dammit," I  
shouted. It was the zombies. The elevator door opened and so did the  
other door. I rushed in the elevator and pressed the button for the  
first floor. The elevator door almost closed until a hand stopped the  
door from closing. I took out the handgun and fire a round and it let  
go of the door. I was on my way to the first floor, so I took another  
breather until I got there. The door opened and I ran straight ahead.  
I looked in both directions, seeing a door on my left and a door  
blocked by a zombie. I ran towards the unprotected door until the  
window in front of me broke and a zombie came through. It grabbed my  
leg and tried to bite, but I smashed its head by stomping its head  
with my foot. I ran through the door and found many innocent people  
being chased and killed by these zombies. I can't believe what I'm  
seeing...  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Joey! Come here," I yelled to Joey when he walked out of the  
building. He rushed over and joined us in front of a door with a lock on  
it. Ryou took his time trying to take his time unlocking it while we  
tried to hold off the zombies for as long as we could. As the zombies  
came closer, he unlocked it and opened the door quickly. We rushed in  
and we quickly closed the door and locked it. We ran straight ahead and  
noticed that Kaiba, Mokuba, and those people with the black cloaks were  
standing in front of a door that led to the other streets. "What's goin'  
on here!? Why are all of ya standin' here? Lemme get through! We gotta  
get out," yelled Joey. One of the people in the black cloaks spoke by  
saying, "Okay Wheeler, if that's how you feel, go ahead. It's not my  
fault if those flesh-eating zombies eat you. Go and commit  
suicide then." Joey got mad and grabbed the person by the collar, and  
his hood slipped off, revealing it to be Marik! "Unhand me Wheeler or  
you'll face severe consequences," Marik shouted. Joey let him go and  
spit on the floor. Why is Marik suddenly trying to help us?  
"I'm not doing this for your sake Yugi, I'm just doing this so  
I can get the hell out of here," Marik said. The others in the cloaks  
nodded. Joey said, "You know, you guys can take of your hoods now."  
They put down their hoods and revealed themselves to be the members  
of the Rare Hunters. Rare Hunter, Arcana, Strings, Umbra and Lumis,  
all of them were here.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
My head is beginning to hurt a lot now. It seems that the evil  
side within the Millennium Ring is wanting to come out. It's not like  
I can do anything about it and I will allow it. He's a much better  
thinker in situations such as these. After all, he is evil. I just  
hope that my friends won't be in trouble with him around...  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
It was smart of my hikari to let me take over the body now. Now  
I shall tried to lead us away from this danger, because I can't risk  
losing this vessel. Now it is my turn. "Hey, how about one of your  
people go and check it out Marik? Just to make sure it's safe?," I  
said as if I were my hikari. Marik nodded and sent Rare Hunter to go  
check out the streets. Rare Hunter went through and we all stood by  
the door watching him. He walked towards the middle of the street and  
looked around. He turned around towards us and said, "All clear!" It  
was then that a runaway truck was coming down the street and he was  
not noticing a thing behind him. "Get out of the way Rare Hunter,"  
shouted Marik. He slowly turned around to see the truck for the last  
two seconds of his life and... crash. The truck had tossed him  
towards the door, lying with a very scary look on his face. "It's  
like my father always told me when I was young, always look at both  
sides of the street before crossing. Guess his parents never taught  
him that," I said.


	4. Outbreak

Chapter 4: Outbreak

Bakura's POV

I swear that baka must have been retarded to not know to look at both sides of the street before crossing. Well that's what he gets. I stepped out in the open and looked both ways and then stepped completely on the street. As I walked around, I heard loud moans coming from the direction that the truck came from. Moaning could only mean one thing, zombies of course. The rest of the group followed me quickly as soon as they heard the noise. Suddenly, the zombies came walking towards us quickly. They kept coming at us in a large group, like in a group of thirty this time. Good thing that we have more people on our side. Many began to start shooting away at the zombies. Five zombies approached me and I took out a dagger to fight them off. One of them tried to jump on me, but I quickly moved aside and stabbed it in the head multiple times. Then two more grabbed me from behind. I managed to stab one in the head while Marik blew off the other's head. I ran at the other zombies who were blocking my way and slashed at them until they lying on the floor.  
By the time I was done, all the zombies lied dead on the ground. I found a lighter beside me and looked at the truck, which gave me an idea. I picked up the lighter, ran to the truck, cut a hole in the truck to cause the gasoline to leak, and tossed the lit lighter while running to the others on the gasoline. "Jump in the river," I yelled to the others, "the truck is going to blow!" Yugi, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey jumped in quickly after I told them to and I followed. The Rare Hunters were jumping in one at a time, but Strings had stayed behind because on of the supposedly 'dead' zombies grabbed his leg and knocked him down while biting him to death. The truck blew up and everyone on ground was blown up as a result of the explosion.

Marik's POV

"Damn it! Strings is dead too! Who's gonna die next? We need all the help we can get," shouted Joey. I looked around as we were all in the river and found a tunnel that lead into the sewers. I went in and told everyone to follow. I went in and found a lot of herbs lying on the floor. I picked it up and mixed all together to make some medicine. Nobody knows this, but while I was still in Egypt as a child, I read some books on botany. Interesting book I'd have to say. Anyway, I walked towards the end path straight ahead of me and accidentally tripped after walking over a gap that I missed seeing. I quickly got up before anyone saw and looked to my left to find a letter that leads to the ground. I ran towards the ladder and shouted to everyone, telling them that I found an exit to the ground. I climbed up the ladder and when I surfaced from the sewers, I found several citizens that were very much human and the police. I ran towards them and waited for about ten minutes for the others to arrive.  
The police officer there told us that there would be no reinforcements and that all the survivors needed to evacuate. The officer had us all go into a security truck and ride in there. The problem with this was that for every turn, a barricade blocked it, so we were forced to escape on foot. We got off the truck and the officer was kind enough to offer some weapons to protect ourselves. Everyone managed to grab some sort of firearm and we were ready to go. I ran behind an apartment building and into an alley that led to the border of the city. First, we had to run up some stairs that led to a bridge that would take us to the other side. About halfway across the bridge, I notice an immense group of zombies heading into the town. It was so huge; I would have to go with a guess of a thousand zombies right now. Below us were three police officers that were trying to arm some sort of bomb while holding off the zombies with barricades. The officer trying to construct the bomb was trembling and was having difficulty with making it. After the bomb was armed, the zombies were able to knock over the barricades and chased the officers. Of course, they were being devoured, but one of them had managed to survive after running away. I was not about to die here, so I jumped off the bridge, landed on my feet, took out a pair of machineguns, and shot as many zombies as I could. By the time I was out, only about fifty of them were dead. "I'm screwed...It's over for me," I said. They were walking towards me until a large group of zombie's heads was suddenly decapitated with bullets. All of the survivors had made it in time to fight them off. I tossed aside my machineguns and took out my Millennium Rod. I decided that it was time that I turn our enemies against each other.

Bakura's POV

Marik was luckily saved thanks to us, so now we have to find a way to get rid of them all. I looked around carefully to find something that could be used to kill all the zombies off. Barely missing it, I managed to find a bomb that required someone to push the switch to set it off. "Cover me," I shouted as I went for the bomb. Many of the zombies tried to attack, but most of them were shot while Marik took control of them with his Millennium Rod. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Yugi, Arcana! Toss over your Dark Magician cards," I shouted. Arcana tossed his Dark Magician card while Yugi searched for his. "I can't find it," he said, "but I do have my Magician of Black Chaos!" That'll work I told him and he tossed it my way. I used the power of my Millennium Ring to summon both of the monsters. They were attacking the zombies with their rods and I managed to grab the bomb. "Duck and cover," I shouted and I pushed the button for the bomb. Seconds latter, all the zombies were flying in all directions and losing limbs. I love exploding zombies...


	5. The Backstabbing and The Lonely

Chapter 5: The Backstabbing and The Lonely

Yugi's POV

I think we did it. We killed them all. Now we have to find a way out of the city. We can't go through these streets because the streets are cut of as a result as of the explosion. We all went back to the officer by the apartment buildings and got in the security truck and he offered us a ride back to the other side of town. We all got in and we rode off. The officer dropped us off by a subway and we ran down the stairs that led to the underground subway. We walked down a somewhat endless path until we came across Mako standing in front of a large, metallic door about two hours later. Joey kicked the door and leaned on it. "So we came down here for no reason?" Joey asked. Suddenly, the door behind Joey opened and Joey fell on his back. "Ow!" he shouted, "Whose bright idea was it to open that door?" Mako went in and we followed. He hopped onto a platform and we also jumped onto it as well. "Wait", said Arcana as he walked up to Mako. He quickly drew out his gun and pointed it at us all. "Mako, give me that key card for the entrance or I'll blow your head off!" Arcana threatened.

Mako took out a red card and Arcana snatched it from his hand. "Have a nice life guys, what's left of it", Arcana said as he ran away. "Geez... First zombies, now backstabbing assholes", said Marik. I walked down the hall where Arcana ran through, which led to a large set of stairs. I found on the floor another handgun and I picked it up. Heh, dual handguns, that's neat. I ran up the stairs it was blocked of by a barricade and broken lift. I found a ventilation shaft on my left and climbed into it. I had no idea where it would me and I didn't care, as long as it led to a way out of this stupid city. I got out the end of the ventilation shaft and found myself in a waiting room with two dead bodies. "I'd better watch my step.", I said to myself as I walked around the bodies. I found a box of handgun bullets near a soda machine and picked it up. As soon as I picked it up, the two bodies in the room came to life as zombies and cornered me in between a wall and the soda machine. I shot one in the head while the other one grabbed me and had me on the floor. "Get off me!", I shouted as I struggled for my life. I found a sharp piece of glass and grabbed it.

I took it and shoved it into the zombie's eye, which allowed me to push it off of me. I quickly got up, got my gun, and emptied my clip on the zombie. I took a rest and drank a soda that was on the floor. "How will I survive?" I asked myself in this corner, "Where are the others? They haven't come by here yet." I stood up, reloaded my clip with the bullets I picked up and held the other gun I picked up in my other hand. From here on out, no zombie will catch me by surprise. I walked down the hall in front of me and walked into the room it led to. In the room, I found Mako standing still. He looked pale, so I shot him twice in the back and he moaned as he fell the floor. I went around the room picking up some first aid supplies and ran out the room. As I ran past the hall, shots were fired at me and I returned fire. "Well Yugi, it seems that you're not so clueless about how to defend yourself", said the voice around the other corner.

"Is that you Arcana? Show yourself!" I shouted. Someone suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the neck with one hand and covered my eyes with the other hand, blinding and choking me. "Not Arcana. That fool is working for the person who tampered with this virtual simulator. Think of me as a temporary ally until we get out. Now then, I think you've heard enough," said the person. He let me go and stood in front of me as I tried to catch my breath. I looked at the man oddly; he was dressed as a plumber with somewhat medium length hair and eyes that gave away a sign of loneliness. "Names aren't important, so don't bother asking mine," the man said. He helped me up and took out a pocketknife. "Now then, I think it's time we try to get out of this place", he said.


	6. The Reuniting of Teammates

Chapter 6: The Reuniting of Teammates

Yugi's POV

The plumber led the way to a door that led to a security room. There seemed to be a lot of surveillance going on in this place. "Hold on, is that?" I asked myself as I watched one of the screens. Joey and Ryou were shooting at something. I tried to get a better view of what was going on, but something long hit the camera and the screen went entirely blank. "This isn't good", I said to myself.

Bakura's POV

Damn this monster, it's sharp tongue has slashed my arm and has caused it to bleed badly. Joey and I are having difficulty killing this thing, seeing as these handguns of ours have little effect on it. I looked closely at the monster while still shooting and noticed that it was missing eyes! "Joey, hold your fire!" I shouted. He stopped and the monster began to screech loudly. The monster was expecting us to run or scream. The monster was blind and could not see, so it could only hear all the occurred around it. I also managed to find that the monster's brain was revealed. I suppose that is it's weak spot.

I aimed at its brain and Joey did as well. The monster began to arch it's back, as if ready to strike. "Now!" I shouted. The monster lunged at me and we fired after it had jumped. The monster fell to the floor, twitching do to the damage it had taken. Joey walked up to the monster and shot the monster in the brain until he had emptied his clip. "Joey, we're going to need a lot of help to get out of here," I said.

Yugi's POV

"Did I just hear gun shots below us?" asked the plumber. I nodded and examined some cabinet doors on the left and right side of the room and then examined the door in the middle of the room. The door was locked, but there seemed to be a hole nearby the door. "Something must be put in here to open that door," I said to myself. The plumber began to open the cabinet doors and found a valve handle and a handgun. I took the valve handle and placed it in the hole. The plumber turned the valve handle and the door opened. There was a descending ladder on the other side of the door and we both climbed down.

Once we had reached the bottom, there was banging on the door. We both aimed at the door and the door opened. In rushed the rare hunters and stopped, staring at the plumber. "Who the hell is this?" asked Marik. "None of your concern. Our job is to get out of here, not learn each other's name," said the plumber. All of the sudden, a zombie snuck up on Odion and bite his shoulder. Everyone immediately fired at the zombie and helped Odion up. "Are you okay?" asked a voice from behind an opening door. The person who entered was in a special police uniform and looked fit, unlike those other cops who eat doughnuts all day. "Kevin... You made it," said the plumber. "Glad to see you're okay too," replied the police officer. Another door opened and in came Joey and Ryou, Ryou was carrying a bottle with a yellow liquid within it.

"Follow us!" shouted Ryou and Joey. They led us to an open area with about four floors to visit. What caught everyone's attention in this place was an enormous plant as tall as the whole room. The plant tried to strike us all with it's vines. "Holy shit, it moves!" exclaimed Kevin. "No, you think?" said the plumber sarcastically. Ryou walked over to the plant and tossed the liquid in the bottle onto the plant. The vine on the ladders that led to the upper floors began to shrivel and die. The plant itself died and remained immobile. "On to the other floors," I said to myself.


	7. Below Freezing Point

Chapter 7: Below Freezing Point

Yugi's POV

I climbed up the ladder that led to another floor and found some handgun rounds and some chemical bottles. "These can be useful," I said to myself. I took the handgun rounds and chemical bottles and shared the supplies with the group. I looked around this floor and found a ladder, but half of the ladder was above us and the other half was here. The top part of the ladder would descend if we do something. I looked nearby the ladder and found another hole. "Guys, I'll be right back," I said, "I have to go get something that I forgot in another room." I opened the door on that floor which led to a corridor that led back to the security room. On my way back, a zombie that lay on the floor awoke from its sleep and followed me. I ran quickly to grab the valve handle and turned around, only to find that six zombies surrounded me. I took my dual handguns and began to shoot at them while trying to run around them. I eventually emptied the clips and was left with two of those chemical bottles I picked up. I grabbed one and tossed it at them. I missed all the zombies and it landed in the middle of them. When it hit the floor, it created an explosion that blew them away. "Whoa," I said, surprised at the damage it caused. I ran back to where everyone was and put the valve handle in the hole. The plumber turned the valve handle and the ladder made it down. "Now we can go up to the other floors," said the plumber.

Arcana's POV

I swiped the cardkey on the slot and entered the turntable room. I ran up to the left side of the train and inserted the key into the slot to start the countdown, but it wouldn't turn. "Damn it! Everything's frozen! Now I have something else to fix," I said to myself. Suddenly, I heard something by my side walking towards me. I took out my handgun and fired at the creature. I emptied my clip and it didn't even flinch! Crap, this is the end for me now. The creature swiped its claw at me and I fell unconscious...

Yugi's POV

"Um, question. Where are Mai, Kaiba and Mokuba?" I asked. After asking, the door on the upper floor opened and three people looked down and saw us. They signaled us to come up and they waited. "Could they be up there?" I asked? We all climbed up the ladder and caught up with them: Kaiba, Mai, and Mokuba. There was one last floor that we had to go to and we climbed up the last ladder. We ran into the room and found ourselves into another corridor. Something in the corridor was odd though, there was a frozen creature here, and we were all freezing on this floor. "Damn, I'm freezing my shit off here," said the plumber. The door to the first corner of the corridor was the one we all entered. We ran to the center of the room to escape an enormous moth. The moth had us boxed in the middle of the room. I looked around and found to other passages to cross. We split into groups to explore the rest of the area. The plumber, Kevin, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, and I went to the red corridor. Joey, Mai, Odion, Marik, Umbra, and Lumis went to the white corridor. We walked to the door straight ahead of us and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. To our right was a shutter and to our left was another door. We ran to that door and went into the room. This room was way colder than the entire floor.

Everything in the room was frozen. We went to the other side of the room to find a person holding a switch. We tried to pull the switch, but the person's hand was frozen to the switch. "We have to melt the ice to push the switch," said the plumber. Suddenly, something outside of the room sounded like it opened. We walked out of the room and went to where the shutter was, but found it open with another frozen creature on the other side of it and double doors. By the side of the door was some sort of identification verification machine. Kaiba walked up to the machine and put his finger on the machine and the door opened. No questions were asked to how he had access. He said to wait and he went into the room. About a minute later, he ran out the room with something in his hand and ran to the frozen room. We followed him and entered the room. The plumber found something on the floor that he overlooked and picked it up. It was a broken shotgun. He fixed the weapon and handed it to Kevin. He thanked the plumber and had it ready to use.

Kaiba used what he had on the frozen hand and the switch was pulled. Suddenly, everything got warmer in the whole facility. Seems like this controlled the temperature here. We went out the room and headed to the door that led to the center of the floor until we heard something shatter behind us. We turned around and found the creature that was frozen now thawed. It was some sort of humanoid lizard creature with sharp claws and teeth. The creature screeched loudly and we all ran to the other room. The creature quickly caught up with us and jumped and slashed Kaiba's chest, causing him to bleed. Kevin aimed his shotgun at the creature, but the creature quickly slashed the weapon, causing it to break. "Shit, not good," said the plumber. The plumber took out a few monkey wrenches and threw one at the creature, causing it to fall. "GO!" he shouted. We all ran to the corridor where Joey and the others went to while avoiding another thawed creature. As soon as we entered the room, a voice announced that turntable train while go up in three minutes. Kevin went back to go help the plumber and the rest of us went to the turntable train that was in this room. Joey signaled everyone to get into the train before the 'Hunters' get here. "Are the 'hunters' those lizard creatures?" I asked myself.

Everyone went into train, but I went back to help Kevin and the plumber. I found them both firing with their shotguns at the creatures while walking this way. I told them to go and I took out my last chemical bottle. They went to the turntable room behind me and I aimed carefully. Three hunters were coming this way. I tossed it at them and hit one directly while the explosion blew the others away. "YEAH!" I shouted. I ran back to the turntable room and walked towards the room until the door behind me opened. I heard footsteps coming closer, but slowly. I found Arcana coming towards me with a briefcase in his hand and suddenly fainted. I walked up to him and noticed that he looked pale. Suddenly, he sat up and held his chest tightly. "HELP ME! MY CHEST BURNS!" he shouted in pain. Then, a little pink creature ripped through his chest and squirmed away. "My god, that's just sick..." I said to myself. I ran in the train and the train started going up after a minute.

We finally reached the top of the facility and were above ground once again. We were running to the other side of the turntable until that creature I saw kill Arcana appeared. We all stared at it and it began to mutate. After it's transformation, it became a very ugly creature who looked crippled, but had large claws and eggs on it's back. "Not good," said Kevin, "Not good at all." Everyone began to fire at the creature as I ran to the other side of the turntable. I noticed another switch, which controlled the direction the train moves. I got an idea and told everyone to lure the creature onto the train tracks. They shot at it, luring it to the train tracks. I pressed the switch and the train moved quickly, hitting the creature and causing it to fall. Then, the egg on it's back begun exploding and many of its original form had been born. Marik grew furious and took out his Magnum Revolver. "Fuck this, you die now," he said. He aimed at the creature's head and fired. The bullet pierced through its head, killing it permanently. Everyone went back on the train. I pressed the switch to make the train travel in the other direction and I got aboard the train. Finally, we're safe... for now at least.


	8. Look at the Pretty Leeches Burn

Chapter 8: "Look at the Pretty Leeches Burn..."

Bakura's POV

"Looks like we won't have to worry about that place anymore," I said to myself. I spent my time thinking about what awaits us next as we take a ride in this train. Where will it lead us? Perhaps it will lead to somewhere safe... or maybe somewhere worse than what we've encountered already. I looked out the window for about an hour until I noticed that the train was coming close to a hospital. That's great for me, now I can finally heal my wounds. Moments later, the train stopped in front of the hospital. We all got off the train and looked around closely. I looked at the windows of the hospital and noticed a person hitting a window on the third floor, as if trying to show us something. I quickly turned around and found a large group of zombies heading toward us, about a group of forty zombies. We ran towards the entrance of the hospital and all ran inside. As the last of us entered, we quickly closed the doors and barricaded it with some chains nearby the door.

The zombies still tried to get in, banging on the doors and trying to break them down. Suddenly, a voice was heard in the room we were in by means of an intercom. He told us to find another exit out of the hospital because the hospital was just as bad as outside the hospital. There was the sound of something clicking and then a sudden crash from there. "Oh no!" shouted the voice. Running was heard and a loud thump was heard, and then screaming and the whole thing went silent. ".... What the hell was that?" asked Joey. Suddenly, an air vent busted open and something dropped from the air vent and stood back up on its feet. It was a hideous creature, completely covered by leeches from head to toe... if it had any. A door beside us opened and some man told us to quickly get inside. We all ran in there and closed the door. We were in a tight little office where we could barely move. The man explained what was going on in the hospital, how leeches have practically taken over the hospital because of all the stored blood that's kept here. "So how'd you get here George?" asked Kevin. Seems like they know each other. "We all separated after that explosion, remember? Jim and Cindy are here too. I still have no idea where Yoko, Mark, and Alyssa are," said George.

"No time to worry about them now, we've got to get out of here first," said the plumber. "David... how can you say that?" asked George with concern. "So that's your name," said Yugi. "Yeah, you happy now?" said David sarcastically. "Can we just shut up and move?" asked Joey. Everyone nodded and George led us to another office where an elevator was. Once in the room, we split up into three groups. I went with Marik, Yugi and Joey. George went with David, Kevin, and Odion. Mai went with Kaiba, Mokuba, Umbra, and Lumis. George hand me a sheet of paper with some numbers on it. "What's this for?" I asked. "Go to the first basement floor and you'll find the elevator control room. You'll have to input two of these numbers to unlock the other two floors in this building," said George. "As for Kaiba and the others in the group, go search all of the second for a cardkey to get into a room in the first floor basement. Once you've obtained it, go unlock the door and go to the last room in that hallway and down the stairs. There should be some keys there." They nodded and went in the elevator first. We waited and the elevator opened behind us and George and his group went in and up to the third As we waited for the elevator to come down, many leeches began to drop from the air vents and tried to jump at us and attack. We stomped on them and killed them, and then that 'leech man' appeared from the air vents. The elevator opened and a zombie walked out of it. Marik grabbed the zombie and shoved it into the leech man and we got in the elevator. "I think it's dead," said Marik. "What's dead?" I asked. "The zombie, I think the leech man killed it," said Marik. The elevator opened and we got out. There was banging heard from the other side of hallway. There was a door labeled "Elevator Control" by the noise and we went in. "Cover me in case something happens," I said. I walked towards a control panel with a set of numbers. I looked at that paper and entered the first set of numbers, '0930'. It then flashed "Rooftop Unlocked". I put in another set of numbers, '3555'. Nothing happened. Put in the third set of numbers, '8211'. Again, nothing happened. The air vent in the room popped open and out came the leech man. "Shit, not him again..." said Marik. Joey, Yugi, and Marik shot fired at the creature, but it barely flinched. "What the hell? Bullets don't pierce it?" I asked. I quickly entered the last set of numbers, '5315'. It flashed "B2F Unlocked".

"Let's go!" shouted Yugi. We ran out of the room and headed back to the elevator. Once inside, we went down to B2F and ran into the nearest room. There were some handgun rounds on top of some sort of note. Joey took the handgun rounds and I read the note. The note said something about a temperature control room. I noticed some odd drawer that was cold. I opened it and found a blood pack. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. We can burn the leech man! There was a door next to the drawer and I went in. This was it, the temperature control room. There was a concealed room that is controlled by the machine that sets the temperature high or low. I walked into the concealed room inside this room and poured the blood pack on the floor. Immediately after pouring the blood, the leech man came out of the air vent and went after the blood and started licking it off the floor. I ran back to the main room and set the temperature to high. Yugi, Joey, Marik and I stared from the other side of the room at how the leech man was beginning to weaken; some of the leeches were falling off of the creature. The creature eventually fell to the floor and all of the leeches spread all over the floor, revealing that the leech man was actually a man that was covered by leeches. I walked up to the glass and looked at the leeches burn and melt. I then said as I stared, "Oooh... look at the pretty leeches burn..."


	9. The Hive

Chapter 9: The Hive

David's POV

The elevator took us to the third floor. As soon as we walked out, I heard someone shout, "Kiss my ass bitch!" I walked toward the direction from where the voice came from and found myself facing a door. I knocked on the door and asked, "Is anyone there?" The voice replied, "Hell no! Leave me alone!" I recognized the voice and asked, "Is that you, Jim? We're here to find you and Cindy so we can get out of here." Seconds later, the door opened and Jim walked out the door. "Can't a black man get a break here?" said Jim. I looked around the corner from were I came from and noticed that everybody was gone. I walked towards the elevator and when I almost reached the elevator, the door a few feet away from it started to budge. Jim ran to the door and tried to put his weight on it so it couldn't move. Then there was force applied to the door on the other side, trying to get through. Eventually, the door flew open and a zombie walked out.

Jim panicked and through himself on the floor, playing dead. The zombie stared at Jim for a few seconds and then when after me. "Shit," I said to myself. I took out my folding knife and started slashing at the zombie until it fell to the floor. Jim then got up and started kicking it while it was down. "Bitch! That's what you get!" shouted Jim at the zombie. I smacked him on the back of his head for his stupidity and the door opened again, but this time the rest of the group walked through, along with Cindy. "So, we're all here now?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we all went back into the elevator. George looked at the buttons and said, "Looks like the second floor basement and rooftop are open now." He pressed the rooftop button and arrived after a matter of seconds. We all walked out and heard someone screaming and a lot of wings flapping. We all ran towards the sound and saw a police officer trying to fight off some crows.

The police officer grabbed a sub machinegun and fired about ten shots at the crows and killed them all. He then leaned against the wall and began to breathe very hard. We ran to him and he spoke to Kevin. "Oh, you're here... Glad you could make it. Here, take these and get out of here," said the officer as he handed over a burst handgun with some handgun rounds and his sub machinegun. "Take care..." said the officer with his last breath and closed his eyes. Kevin handed over the burst handgun to Jim and held onto the sub machinegun. We went back into the elevator and headed down to the second floor basement. We cautiously stepped out and then George began to think. "What's on your mind, George?" I asked. He said, "Isn't it odd that the leech man hasn't appeared for sometime now?" The door opened behind us and a voice said, "That's because the leech man burned to death." Yugi and his group walked out and Bakura ran to the end of the hall with a cardkey in his hand. He inserted the cardkey into the card reader and the door was unlocked. "Let's go," said Bakura as he entered the room.

We all ran into the room and found ourselves in the sewers with a motorboat docked, locked with a padlock. "Is that what that padlock key's for?" I asked George. He nodded and took some of the first aid supplies there. Everyone grabbed all the ammunition in the room and shared it equally. "So, it's just a matter of waiting for them to arrive, isn't it?" I asked.

Kaiba's POV

We've searched all over the second floor and still haven't found that cardkey. "You sure he said second floor and not first floor?" said Mai running up a set of stairs from the first floor. Mai came up the stairs with a cardkey in her hand. "That's the cardkey. Nice job," I said. I pressed the button to call the elevator up and Mai got everyone to catch up with us. As the elevator opened, a zombie walked out. I aimed my handgun at the zombie and looked at its face, as if the zombie I was staring at looked familiar. Mokuba shouted, "It's Espa Roba! He's a zombie, shoot him!" He had a point, but he's not that important now. I aimed t his forehead and shot a direct hit through his head, causing him to fall immediately. We all went into the elevator and went to the first floor basement. We all went out and headed towards the end of the corridor, where a card reader was. I slid the card through the card reader and a loud bang right next to me made me jump. I looked to find a zombie stuck behind a fence, trying to get through. Umbra and Lumis held the fence so it wouldn't break down, letting the zombie go. "Stay here," I said to the others entering through the door. I aimed my handgun out in front of me and walked down the corridor cautiously. As soon as I turned the first corner, a zombie lunged at me, but I dodged it and ran past it to the other corner.

Another zombie lunged at me and grabbed me. It tried to bite me, but I held it by its neck with one hand and shot him point-blank through his head and ran straight and through the door. I took a breather and thought about where to go. I found some herbs nearby, but no padlock key there. There was a set of stairs that led to the sewers. I went down the stairs and heard someone breathing heavily. "Damn leeches... Try to avoid them so you don't end up like me," said the person. I went into the knee-deep waters and ran past the leeches to another platform. I jumped onto the platform and found a dead doctor holding something in his hand. I grabbed his hand and found the padlock key in his hand. I took it and went back into the water. As soon as I got in, the doctor quickly rose and turned around quickly. "Holy shit... He's a 'super zombie'" I said. I ran to the other platform and the 'super zombie' jumped into the water and chased after me. I ran up the stairs and through the door as it continued to chase me.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door. Three zombies were heading my way as the super zombie behind me tried to break down the door. I shot all three of the zombies in the head and ran. The super zombie broke down the door and continued his pursuit. I ran through the door and everyone looked at me oddly. "Run like hell! There's a super zombie on the loose!" They all ran to the elevator and the zombie on the other side of the fence broke through. "Crap!" I shouted. I ran for the elevator and the super zombie and the zombie chased after me. I through myself into the elevator and quickly pressed the close button. "Close damnit!" I shouted at the elevator. The door closed and we all took a deep breath for what we had just escaped. We went down to the second floor basement and ran to the door at the end of the corridor. We all went in and saw everyone in the room, including the small motorboat. "Now how the hell are we supposed to escape on that?" I asked.

I unlocked the padlock with the padlock key and thought about who would go. Kevin, David, George, and Jim volunteered to go and come back for the others. They went in and turned on the motorboat and went. We all watched from the platform and moments later, the motorboat exploded. Marik looked and asked, "Are they...?" Five things popped out from the water, heading our way. "That must be them, but what's that last thing?" I asked. I hopped into the water and ran down to catch up with them while everyone followed. As soon as we caught up with them, an extremely, huge leech rose up from the water. "What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" shouted David. Kevin was the only one shooting and shouted, "Give me a hand, dipshit!" Everyone took out the weapon they had and attacked the creature. After about a thousand bullets, which is an exaggeration I know, it finally died. "So... do we go down the sewers by foot now?" I asked.


End file.
